Mint Chocolate
by Akio Dobekos
Summary: Mint Chocolate. Strong but thoroughly sweet, and fully satisfying. Can simple mistakes mean more when partners find themselves alone? ::Implied Sails Sonic X Tails Oneshot::


**Mint Chocolate**

* * *

_**Preview:** Mint Chocolate. Strong but thoroughly sweet, and fully satisfying. Can simple mistakes mean more when partners find themselves alone? Implied Sails (Sonic X Tails) Oneshot_

_**Notes:**__ Finally published my first story. Just your usual fluffy, semi-OOC oneshot. What can I say, I love the fluff. Not sure where the inspiration for this came from either..._

_**Warnings:** This work of fiction implies a homosexual relationship. If this somehow frightens you, please feel free to read elsewhere._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I expressly disclaim ownership to the characters Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, or other characters or trademarks of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. This is a work of fiction and parody released without compensation, as defined by Fair Use Doctrine under the United States Copyright Act of 1976._

* * *

The others had left over an hour ago. They had invited Sonic to come with them and party on the town, but the already long evening had worn even him out. As Sonic cleared the table, however, he noticed that one plate had been unused.

Sonic creaked the large door to the workshop open. Peeking his head in, he noticed it was bright, crowded, and spaciously quiet. He opened his mouth to call his name, but he was stopped by the muffled sound of metal hitting wood.

Sonic smiled. So he was here.

Silently, he sneaked in and closed the door with his free hand. He lightly walked the group of creaky wooded steps to the safety of cement floor, careful not to alarm his target.

He made his way around the front of the Tornado, its curved hood raised, and leaned around the edge. Sure enough, he was there, working on something at his bench.

Oblivious to Sonic's presence, he slowly moved forward until he was just behind the kitsune.

He was planning to surprise him, but he stopped. For a moment, he could only stand there. He watched the young mechanic work, as his tails idly swished back and forth against the ground, as his body and head swayed gently while he pushed his weight into his actions. Somehow, his movements was mesmerizing.

Justified as getting his attention, Sonic moved his hand to brush one of the little fox's ears. Tails gasped at the sensation and turned around a little too fast.

"S-Sonic!" he stuttered, as he leaned back on the workbench to keep his balance. "You... startled me..."

Sonic made a small wave and grinned to mask his light blush. "Hiya, Tails."

They were quiet for a moment as Tails recomposed himself.

"You've been in here for hours, you know. It's already seven," Sonic started.

Tails tugged his dirty gloves off and rubbed some tiredness from his eyes. "Has it really been that long?"

Sonic nodded.

Back to silence, Tails found his clean pair of gloves hanging at the edge of the bench and slipped them on.

As if remembering something important, Sonic suddenly chirped "Oh yeah!", before handing the object in his hand to Tails.

It looked like some steaming drink, in Tails' favorite green mug. The boy fox looked down at it and asked, "What's this?"

"Try it," Sonic responded, pushing it further in Tails' direction.

Tails shifted forward, and received the gift. Bringing it up to his muzzle, he blew at the steam that sat above the liquid, causing him to detect the scent of it. "Hot chocolate?" he pressed.

"Try it!" Sonic repeated, then laughed a little.

Tails sighed playfully, aware that he wouldn't win this one. He paused to sniff it again defiantly, then took a taste. In moments, his eyes lit up, his exhaustion momentarily forgotten.

"Mint!" he exclaimed, then took a bigger drink.

That caused Sonic to really laugh. "Mint hot chocolate. I thought you might like it."

Between sips, he said, "I love it!"

After his laughter subsided, Sonic just smiled. "Good."

Eventually, the heat of the drink became too strong and Tails had to pause. He set the drink down behind him and wiped at his mouth with his hand.

"We missed you tonight."

The kitsune's face fell. "I... I'm sorry... I must have got caught up in work..."

"Don't worry about it. Amy's not the best cook, but I saved the leftovers for you anyway."

"...thanks."

Sonic noticed his reaction, and moved a little closer. "Aw, come on, little buddy. It's no big deal. Really." He moved a gloved hand to the back of the fox's head and ran his fingers through the short fur, eventually reaching the bang-like fur on his forehead. "You're too smart for things like parties. That big head of yours wouldn't allow it."

That made Tails giggle. Sonic didn't always make sense, but he was always selfless and sincere. He shyly leaned a little more into the touch.

"See, now that's the Tails I know! Being sad isn't like you."

Tails smiled at that. "Thank you, Sonic."

Sonic diverted his attention to the bench after a moment. "So what are you working on that keeps you from food?"

If attention from Sonic didn't make Tails happy, being able to talk about technology to him certainly would. He brightened like the sun.

"It's really cool! I had this great idea with the fuel injector for the Tornado, right?" He gestured to the basketball sized metal object on his bench, covered in grease and surrounded by tools and other smaller pieces. "I'm betting with the engine parts on the new models of Eggman's robots we salvaged, we might be able to boost the horsepower of the Tornado almost double!" He pumped his fists on either side of him. "Of course, it could only be in short bursts, but that would make dogfighting much easier!"

Tails looked like he was going to be the one bursting.

Sonic tried to be serious and interested, but eventually started laughing again, even harder this time.

This made Tails stop. "What?" he asked.

Sonic, though his laughter, said "You're pretty cute when you're excited. I think I like you best when you're like this."

Tails' already mild blush became fierce, and he looked down at his shoes. "You shouldn't... say such things, Sonic..."

Sonic was embarrassed as well, but was determined to not run this time. He inched closer, and in a quieted voice asked, "Do you not want me to say stuff like that?"

Tails closed his eyes, and after a moment, shook his head.

Sonic reached out to the tufts of fur on either side of the fox's head, lifting his face up. The contact surprised his eyes back open. Gently, Sonic said, "Then I'll keep saying it. Because you should hear how special you are."

This was likely not what the hedgehog had intended to say, as evidenced by widening eyes and caught breath. His former courage gone, Sonic thought it better to retreat. He quickly turned to leave.

"Sonic... I..." The golden one said softly behind him.

The sapphire one stopped and looked back.

"Thank you... for the hot chocolate..."

"Well, I know how much you love mint."

"Just... thank you for doing it. It was really considerate."

Sonic looked unusually thoughtful for a moment. "What other foods are your favorite?"

"What?"

"I think someday, I'm going to know everything about you."

It seemed Sonic was very skilled at embarrassment when it came to Tails. He winced and formed his hands into fists from the strong emotion, turning red enough to be a certain echidna.

Even the hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, had a real weakness. All of his bravery, all of his strength; it all seemed to melt with his partner's glance. When Tails was there, Sonic's needs became meaningless.

Sonic didn't like that feeling of being secondary, and yet, he instinctively knew that this was utterly out of his control.

After a moment, he ran back to the workshop door. Upon reaching the steps, he turned around and, as though saying it slowly and softly would have made it too easy to think about, shouted "Let's go to the park tomorrow!". Then suddenly he was back in the house.

Tails laughed contently at the display. "Everything about me, huh?" he whispered to himself.

He reached over to the mint hot chocolate, now more temperate then before. Finishing the drink, he allowed the warm, happy feeling it provided to permeate his being.

"Maybe when that day comes... I can really say how special you are, too."

**Owari**

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed my rather shameless mint color symbolism. Reviews are greatly appreciated.  
_


End file.
